Miranda's Mother
by MirandaMinerva
Summary: What happens when Miranda's mother, no ordinary one at that, appears for dinner?


I was watching 'Casino Royale' on DVD and 'Quantum of Solace' on the big screen recently. M was so delicious, what little screen time she had. Realized how nicely she would fit as Miranda's maternal unit. The rest...well, my imagination at work. Enjoy.

* * *

"Annnn-dreeee-aaaa! We're going to be late!"

Andy raced down the stairs in her Red Campaign Converse ®, a pair of Jimmy Choos tucked in her shoulder bag.

"Coming, girls!" She marveled inwardly at how Miranda's girls sounded so very much like their mother. As she sped past the den on the 2nd floor and moved towards the final flight down to the ground floor, she heard the fax machine whining.

"Drat." She spun on her heel and flew into the room. The machine was already asleep again. Andy ripped the single sheet of paper from the output tray and was down the stairs and closing the front door behind herself and the twins within seconds.

As she clambered into the waiting car, Andy stuffed the page into her bag and fastened her seat belt.

"Do you have the body glitter in this purse?"

Andy grinned at Cassidy, "The cranberry one? Yeah." The pre-teen immediately dove into the large bag and rummaged around. She triumphantly pulled out a small pot and began applying dabbles of the glitter powder on her forearms and neck. The Priestly girls, like their mother, had never experienced skin care products that cost less than a tank of gas. They were enthralled by Andy's items from the Body Shop®, most notably the cranberry product line.

Caroline reached down to pick up the crumpled paper that had fallen out of Andy's bag during the purse raid. Not that she was trying to help clean up. She was merely nosy.

Scanning the page, she showed it to her twin with a squeal of delight.

The girls exchanged looks, and then began giggling.

"What is it?" Andy took the piece of paper from Caroline and read the short note.

'Dinner at home with Mum. Tonight. 6pm. Ensure the girls and Ms Sachs are present.'

The two lines of typed text didn't appear all that hilarious to Andy. Just below it, however, there was a handwritten 'M' in a neat cursive handwriting, with the final stroke of the M forming the spine of a small p. While the initials matched Miranda's, the handwriting style had a flow to it that was very much NOT the usual angular style Andy was used to seeing. The 'p' being lowercase didn't make sense, either. Who was this? The fax number at the bottom of the page looked to have come from overseas.

"I don't get it." She looked up, perplexed. A soft moan of pure dread slipped from her lips as she saw the Cheshire cat smiles spreading over the twins' faces.

"Uh, I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Grand-ma is comin' to town. Grand-ma is comin' to town. Grand-moth-er is com-ing to town," Cassidy crooned while Caroline rolled her eyes, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

Andy's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, crap."

Caroline swatted Andy's arm, "Grandmum is fun. You'll like her. She scolds mother and,"

"…spoils us rotten," Cassidy finished the sentence.

Andy had to chuckle at this. The car pulled to a stop in front of a middle school at this point, and the girls got out.

"Um, wait a minute," Andy called after them, "hand it over." She held a hand out and Caroline handed over the partially wadded piece of paper.

"Cassidy?" The other girl sighed and reached into her backpack, returning the burgundy make-up pot that she had just acquisitioned.

While the car made the remainder of the trip to the newspaper office, Andy pulled out her smart-phone and prepared to speed dial Miranda. At the last moment, she changed her mind and called another number instead. Better not to talk directly to her mate about this if the girls were correct – Miranda might not be as happy to hear her mother was in town as they were.

"Miranda Priestly's – oh, it's you." The sharp British accent forced Andy to smile unconsciously.

"Good morning, Emily. I need to you clear Miranda's schedule this evening. She has a dinner engagement at 6 o'clock."

"Mmm. Well, unless this dinner is with the bloody Queen of England, I don't think so. She is scheduled to have cocktails with Charles Schumer."

"Crap. She's still trying to lobby him for assistance in getting gay marriage passed in New York."

"Andrea. I don't have time for your ramblings, and I really don't care. Goodbye."

"No!" Andy yelled. For a moment, Ted, the 'new' driver, jumped. She grimaced and shrugged apologetically at him in the rear view mirror.

"Miranda's mother. That's who's coming to dinner."

"Shit. You ARE joking, aren't you? Shit. I'll block off her calendar, but YOU will be telling her why." Emily hung up even as she plugged the information into iCal.

Andy pondered over the note several times that day. Miranda's mother, or 'Mum' was not only still alive, but coming to visit. It was easy to forget that Miranda had been born and spent her childhood in Britain. Miranda never mentioned her parents, and this visit, if only for a meal, might provide valuable insights.

Andy and the twins were dressed up and sitting, anxiously, in the 2nd floor media room when Miranda arrived home at five thirty. Both the girls sprang up from their floor pillows and darted for their rooms. Andy's brow furrowed.

Moments later, she could hear the soft plunk of Miranda's shoes climbing the stairs and moving down the hallway.

"What you did today was inexcusable. I should make you go home to your grungy apartment right now."

"Miranda, wait now. How was I supposed to know how you feel about your mother? Besides, its just dinner." Andy stood up and glared at Miranda.

The silver-haired beauty was as still as a statue, her ice blue eyes wide and searching. As Andy took in the sight of hands clenching and unclenching, her stomach tightened.

"Miranda? Mira?" She reached out a hand tentatively, her fingers brushing against the wrist of the older woman.

In a flash, Miranda had her pinned flat on the leather sofa, crouched over her, hair spilling down wildly as she literally growled.

"What. About. My. Mother." The words were spat out in staccato statements.

"Well, um," Andy replied, as she slid a hand up a thigh, pulling the black Armani skirt up higher. She loved the firm feel of Miranda's muscular legs. Her hand was immediately swatted away and Miranda stood up.

Andy sighed, "You first. What were you talking about?"

Miranda's porcelain jaw clenched, "Emily. This morning. She was absolutely horrid today after you spoke with her. Couldn't do anything correctly without multiple reminders. Jittery as a jumping bean. And she practically rushed me home this evening. Now I think I know why." Miranda turned to face the window.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Andrea. Whatever would make you set up a dinner with Mother? That is what you said? Isn't it?"

"But I didn't plan it. She sent a fax. Or rather, someone did. You can read it yourself. Right there on the coffee table."

Andy turned on her side and raised herself up on one elbow. Her fingers brushed along the soft brown leather of the sofa. She watched and waited for what seemed like hours. Miranda's sides slowly expanded and contracted as she stood with her back to Andy. On the one hand, the young woman was concerned by her partner's irritation. But, on the other hand, she was so easily distracted by the lovely curves of Miranda's hips and the fingers that tapped restlessly in the air. She was just beginning to think delicious thoughts about those fingers when Miranda turned and snapped up the page from the low table between them.

Andy could hear a loud sigh, then watched as Miranda faced her. She held the page out to Andy.

"I don't have my reading glasses."

Andy reached out and took the fax, reciting as she did so, the 2 short lines on it, having memorized them from multiple readings during the day.

"…and it is signed with the initial M with what looks like a small p."

"Ms Moneypenny. Mum's secretary." Miranda said this with a slight British lilt.

Andy reached out and brushed her fingers along the back of a nearby knee. She smirked slightly as she felt Miranda quiver under the touch.

The older woman suddenly pinned her with a look. After a moment, Miranda's lips twitched into a slight, but crooked smile.

"You know, I am a bit chilly. I was so warm, even hot, a moment ago. There was a sexy woman here. On top of me. You just missed her. Gorgeous babe with great moves."

Miranda snorted. "Point taken." She ruffled Andy's bangs and moved away from the sofa as if to leave the room. Andy took the arm that she had been propping herself up with and tucked it behind her head with an inward sigh. As she did so, Miranda turned and lithely jumped over the arm of the sofa, landing in a straddle on top of Andy.

"Mmmmm." Miranda had begun nibbling on Andy's neck.

"You know," the older woman mused, as she continued to work her lips, tongue, and teeth along the exposed flesh beneath her, "Mum's visits always make me nervous. I'm going to…" she grinned against Andy's collarbone.

"…need help with stress relief? I'm thinking I can help with that." Andy slid one hand into the grey hair at the nape of Miranda's neck, the other hand gliding up the previously fondled thigh. She pulled Miranda's hip down into her own.

"What's her name?"

"Whose?"

"Your mother's?"

"Mood killer."

Andy giggled, and enjoyed the sensation of Miranda's soft breasts moving against her own.

"Mood killer, huh? Well, I'd like to see the look on her face when I tell her that's the name you shared with me."

"You wouldn't dare." Miranda lowered her mouth to bite a pert nipple through the material of Andy's shirt.

"Barbara. Her staff refer to her as 'M'. Just like my staff refer to me as 'Ice Queen'."

"You are most definitely not icy, Miranda." Andy's fingers tugged at underwear.

One of Miranda's legs fell between Andy's and she pressed her hips deeper into the younger woman's.

"Mmmm. Oh. What does she look like?"

"Are you serious?" Miranda grabbed Andy's wrists and pinned them over her head. She looked into Andy's brown eyes, searching them. Finally, she capitulated.

"Her hair is prematurely white, like mine. She's also short and frumpy. You want more, my little reporter, and you'll have to interrogate her personally."

"Miranda, she really can't interrogate me if you have her pinned down like that."

Miranda Priestly sprang off the sofa like lightning. She reached out one hand towards her mother while tucking a strand of loose hair back with the other.

"Good to see you, Mum."

"Yes, well, I suppose you aren't thrilled with my timing." Barbara gave her daughter's hand a quick squeeze and then dropped it to turn to Andy.

Andy's mind was reeling. Just a moment ago, her hormones were skyrocketing into orbit, and now she was attempting to gain some sense of composure. She rose awkwardly and circled around the sofa to face the stout woman.

"Dinner should be about ready. Did you see the girls already?" Andy impressed herself with her quick recovery as she steered the woman out of the room.

"Cassidy and Caroline are already washing up. No doubt they are looking forward to see what's in the boxes I brought them. Tell me, Ms. Sachs, am I really short and frumpy?"

Andy giggled and almost choked as Miranda poked her, "No, ma'am. I can definitely see where Miranda gets her great taste. You look impeccable."

"That's very kind of you. Considering what I saw when I walked into the room, I'd say my daughter is very much smitten with you, young lady. Miranda? I do hope you've acquired your father's bedroom abilities."

Andy could hear the gasp just behind her.

"Actually," Miranda cleared her throat audibly, "I share my bedroom wisdom with Ms Moneypenny. She seems very interested in passing along my techniques to some man named James."

Barbara stopped Andy short as she dropped Andy's arm and spun to face her daughter. The sharp glares the two blue-eyed women were giving each other were ferocious.

"What kind of work do you do, ma'am? Miranda only says you work for the government." Andy could feel the tension in the air.

"Please, call me Mum, or 'M'." They slowly descended the stairs, with Andy shooting warning looks over her shoulder at Miranda as they went.

It was going to be a long, painful meal.

That's All--


End file.
